Various network-based search applications allow a user to enter search terms and receive a list of search results. Such applications commonly use ranking algorithms to ensure that the search results are relevant to the user's query. For example, some systems rank such results based on reliability and safety of the search result, location of the user and search result, etc. These services may also provide place listings (e.g., business or government agency listings) in response to a particular search query.